The Linked Jashinists
by hichiwen-chan
Summary: A fanfic of me and Hidan, I don't own Hidan. He belongs to the creators of Naruto. :3 Reviews would be nice. o/


**Chapter 1. Introduction**

_Crap! He's almost caught up to me! Lord Jashin-sama, please help me!_ I thought, almost out of chakra, but enough to use a few jutsus, and almost out of breath. I hid in a tree, hoping the man wouldn't find me."Kid, get the _fuck_ out from where you're hiding! I know you're out here, damnit! I swear to Jashin-sama, I will fucking find you and kill you, _sacrificing_ you to him! Do you hear me?" He growled. _What the?.. Did I hear him right? Did he just say... Lord Jashin-sama?_ I sooo badly wanted to come out of hiding and tell him I was a Jashinist too! My heart and gut told me yes, but my mind kept saying no._ If I did, I'd be killed though, right? Well, there's no point in hiding forever. Here goes nothing, I suppose._ I gulped.

"You... you're a Jashinist too?" I stumbled over, falling rightfirst onto my stomach, and I looked around, finding the man a few feet away, who looked back, ready to kill me. He was tall alright, and he wasn't that bad looking, either. I blushed on the inside. "What?" He stopped dead in his tracks, almost dumbfounded. "You're a Jashinist too?" I said nervously. "Isn't it goddamned obvious?! My necklace, scythe, me bringing up Lord Jashin-sama! Are you stupid?" His words felt like knives through my heart. I held my necklace out, "I'm a Jashinist too.." I smiled up at him. His eyes widened. "You're like the first kid I've met who's a Jashinist! I like you, kid! Don't worry, I won't hurt you now!" He pulled me up like a ragdoll and crushed me. He was awkwardly warm... and it was weird how he was bloodthirsty to kill me, and friendly the next._ Bipolar, much?_ I noticed his black cloak decorated with red clouds. _The Akatsuki, huh? S-ranked criminals feared for their skills... just what the hell am I dealing with?_ I was interrupted from my thoughts. "Come on, kid!" He dragged me with him.

I nodded. "_Water Style: Water Fang Bullet_!" I made the hand-signs, and a huge bullet emeraged from my hands, slicing down all trees in its path. "_Water Style: Ripping Torrent_!" Water spiralled in my hand, and I aimed it at a few trees. It shot at high speed, turning everything to dust. _"Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent_!" Water generated a spinning column of water which took the form of a snake with a gaping jaw. The snake started twisting, and shot at a far away mountain, swallowing it whole, and ripping it to shreds. "That's not all I can do." I said, now completely out of chakra. I started panting, taking in deep breaths. "Holy shit that's _awesome_! And oh man, you're outta chakra... Should take you back to the hide-out. Let's go!" He pulled me along with him.

As we were walking to the hide-out, I stared at his features. He was buff, but not too buff. His hair was slicked back, and silver. His face seemed silky smooth, and he looked around 20-23, not much older than me, as I was almost 16. His eyes are what caught me off guard, and trapped me in a trance. I've never seen his eye color before. They were purple. He seemed to have noticed me staring at him, because he stopped, and was now waving his hand in my face. I snapped out of the trance. "_What_?" He said. I blushed a bit, and smiled. "_You_.. you have pretty eyes. I've _never_ seen purple eyes before." I said, playing with my fingers nervously. He blinked a few times. "You're damn weird... I like it. And I've never seen pink eyes. They're cool." He grinned back. "We're almost at the hide-out, come the hell on!" He dragged me again.

"Hey, wait... don't you have any parents to get back to?" He was curious. I shook my head. "I killed my mum... and my father, I don't know where he is... he left us when I was still young. I couldn't take her orders anymore, so when she kicked me out for a while I trained a bit from some water ninja... He was blue. I think his name was...Kisame...Hoshi...gaki?" I hadn't seen him in forever. I took a shark tooth out of my bag. It was big, and shiny. I smiled at it. He gave me this.

_"I'm sorry to say this, but I have to leave you.. I can't stay in the Mist any longer." He frowned. "But Kisame-sensei... how else am I going to train?" I clinged to him, crying in his back. I saw his headband earlier... it had a cut in it. So he was no longer loyal to the village? He sighed. "Remember what I told you? Practice makes perfect. And we'll meet again, I know it. It won't be long." He took me off of him, and embraced me tightly. After a few minutes, he ruffled my hair and took a few scrolls and a shark took out, out, and handed them to me. "Train with these. And no matter where you are, just remember. I'll always be watching over you. And take this to remember me by." He kissed my forehead as he handed the tooth to me, and started walking away. I shivered, then I held the scrolls close to my heart. Kisame was the closest thing I had to a brother - or a father. I cried until I couldn't cry any longer, and I sniffled. "Kisame-sensei!" I yelled. He held his hand up as a good-bye. "I love you, Kisame-sensei! You're the...closest thing I had to family..._" And that was when he disappeared. I hadn't seen him since...

"Kid? Oi, kid!" The man gently slapped my face. I jumped. "Kisame Hoshigaki? He'll be so happy to see you, then!" He said. "What's your name by the way? And is it fun being in the Akatsuki?" I wondered. "Hidan! And it's _totally fun_! Especially when I get to piss Kakuzu off. You?" He beamed. "Hikari." I smiled. "The two H's, huh!" He slapped my back. _Oww..._ I groaned. "We're here!" _Finally_. I thought.


End file.
